


Healing Hands

by Vampirerex1



Series: Ratchet & Alexx One-Shots [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Ironhide in Chicago, Ratchet needs a little healing and Alexx is all too happy to provide the helping and healing hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

_**Healing Hands** _

Alexx walked into the med bay to see Ratchet hunched over one of the berths where the remains of Ironhide's form lay. Though he tended not to show it, it was clear to her and the other mechs that the medic felt a deep pain from the loss of the weapons specialist. He had meant a lot to all of them, but especially her and Ratchet, even though he had a gruff exterior and a 'shoot first, ask questions later' personality, Ironhide was as sweet as they come with his mates. That's what she missed about him the most.

Stepping forwards carefully, she tried not to alert the medic to her presence, but knowing how sensitive their audio processing units were, she shouldn't have been surprised when Ratchet looked up from the berth and turned his head to look into her eyes. Alexx saw the lubricant gathering in his optics and sighed, willing herself not to cry too. She needed to be the strong one here, she needed to be a rock for a mech who was broken.

Walking up to him, she began to climb up his form, only to stop when his servo came down for her to climb upon. When she had done so, Ratchet brought the shifter femme up to his chest plates, level with where his spark was and held her there, the metal of his servo and the metal of his chest plates warming up in a kind of hug. Alexx sighed and looked up at the mech, tears gathering in her own eyes, but she fought them down, he had been there for her when she had cried and now it was her turn to be there for him. Climbing up his chest plates, she moved herself to sit on the top of his chest and moved her hands to his face, stroking over the metal and giving him a slight smile.

"Somebody needs some healing" she said.

Ratchet looked at her and a small but sad smile found its way onto his lip plating.

"I think I am beyond healing Alexx" he said.

Alexx shook her head and stroked his cheek a little.

"No. No you're not beyond healing Ratchet, its just gonna take some time to get used to the fact that he's gone and his quick wit and in your face demeanour aren't going to be the things to cheer us up anymore" she said.

She had loved Ironhide with all her heart, and when she found out that Ratchet had also loved Ironhide she didn't waste any time in accepting the medic as a mate too. The medic nodded carefully and vented his intakes, before Alexx climbed down and jumped to the floor.

"Transform Ratchet" she said.

After a bit of brow furrowing and a confused expression, the mech did as told, with one last longing look at the remains of Ironhide. Once in his alt form, Alexx walked over to him and got in, strapping herself in and looking over at the empty drivers seat.

"Let's head to the lake" she said.

The lake was the place that she, Ironhide and Ratchet had spent their most private moments away from the other mechs and humans and she felt that it would be as good a place as any to heal the medic. Ratchet's human holoform appeared in the drivers seat and they immediately started rolling, away from the base and towards the interstate.

_**~Healing Hands~** _

Soon they arrived at the lake and it was as deserted as ever, the clouds loomed overhead, threatening rain, which would match the sour mood the two in the hummer felt at present. Alexx looked over to Ratchet and noticed that he was still holding back the tears. She sighed and unbuckled her belt, moving herself to sit on his lap, causing him to wrap his arms around her to keep her there.

"Let it out Ratchet, you need to grieve" she said.

The medic shook his head, not wanting to show any weakness in front of anyone, much less his mate.

"I'm fine" he said.

He turned his head away from her, to try and fight back the tears once again, but he felt hands on his cheeks and he turned his head towards Alexx again.

"Grieve Ratchet, Ironhide wouldn't want you to be like this, deep down, he'd want you to get it out of your system" she said.

The holoform looked at her and his blue eyes seemed to brighten before lubricants started filling them, he tried to stop them from falling by covering his face, but Alexx pulled his hands away and wrapped her arms around him, one hand on the nape of his neck and the other just above his thoracic vertebrae.

"I've got you Ratchet, and I'm not going to let you fall" she whispered.

With that, the floodgates opened and sobs started coming from the man in her arms, whose head had fallen to her shoulder. Loud mechanical whines could also be heard from the hummer and Alexx found herself rubbing the seat in comfort. As she held onto him tightly, the mech began to let all the pain wash away, loud heart breaking sobs emerging from both his holo and real forms, but the female shifter didn't move, she stayed still as he clung to her as if his very life depended on her. She didn't speak any comforting words, she just sat there and her presence was enough for him as he blabbered about how much he loved Ironhide and how much he missed him and about how much he loved her. When he said that Ironhide was selfish for leaving them like this, Alexx couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her lips at it, if anger was the only way Ratchet could accept the fact that Ironhide was gone, then so be it.

_**~Healing Hands~** _

Soon Ratchet's sobs died down to small hiccups and mechanical spluttering and Ratchet raised his head off of her shoulder. Alexx smiled at him and wiped the tears away with her thumbs, looking in his eyes, which were even more beautiful now than they were before.

"It isn't fair that he died before I did and it isn't fair that he was taken from us prematurely, but Ratchet, life isn't fair and you have to find a way of dealing with the lemons that life throws at you" she said.

Ratchet took a shuddering breath in and nodded, looking at the woman on his lap, before looking down.

"I just can't believe that he's gone" he whispered.

Alexx gave a bit of a smile before lifting his head up.

"He may be gone physically, but there are a couple of things that he will never be absent from" she said.

The medic gave her a confused look, which caused her to smile again, before she took his hands into hers.

"Our memories of him will live on and he will always be in our hearts. Plus...there is a part of him...inside me right now" she said.

Ratchet looked up sharply and then looked down to her stomach scanning her before looking back at her face.

"You're sparked" he said.

Alexx nodded and smiled a little more.

"Yes and in this little one, Ironhide shall live longer. But in our memories and our hearts, Ironhide will live forever" she said.

Ratchet smiled all teary again and he pulled her into a hug, before retreating and pressing his lips to hers. Alexx responded with fervour and moved herself so that she was straddling his lap. She then moved her face from his.

"Ratchet, we both need to heal each other now, switch to the holo that looks like you and do what Ironhide wanted us to do before he was ripped from us" she said.

The medic understood completely what she meant and the air around them electrified as a human sized version of Ratchet appeared beneath her. Once again they kissed one another and Alexx's hands moved up his chest, rubbing the right spots and making the mech groan underneath her. She picked up one of his hands and singled out his thumb, taking it gently into her mouth and groaning at the taste of the metal she loved. Ratchet gasped and his head was thrown back into the headrest as a definite click was heard and his spike began to pressurise.

Soon enough Alexx was naked and sitting in Ratchet's lap as they kissed each other with a passion that soon turned to need. Gently, the medic lifted the shifter's hips and positioned her above his spike, before lowering her gently and letting her settle there as he kissed her again. Before he could do anything though, his scanners noticed a tensing and fluttering in Alexx's thigh and calf muscles, so he got up and with her still attached to him, he made his way to the back of the hummer, laying her down on one of the gurneys and kissing her again as his hips started to softly rock against hers.

No words needed to be said, all that was needed was the touch of one another and the feel of their bodies moving together as one. Nothing else was heard around them, just the sound of Alexx's breathing and the gurney squeaking every so often. Both Ratchet and Alexx looked into each others eyes, seeming to convey everything they wanted to say in a passionate gaze, as if they could read the other's mind. Being careful with the precious cargo that Alexx carried inside her, Ratchet sped up his thrusts a little, a low moan of pleasure escaping him and hearing her pleasured moan in response, spurred him on. He could feel his release fast approaching, but held off, wanting Alexx to climax first, but it seemed that Alexx had other ideas and she rolled them over, effectively sending them falling to the floor with a resonate clang.

Alexx then began riding the mech, taking one of his hands into her own and sucking on each of his metal fingers, bringing him ever closer to overload. Her thrusts got faster and harder as her sucking and caressing increased and soon, Ratchet's chest plates opened and he pulled her chest down to his as he felt his overload wash through him, his fans working double time to cool him, his optics flashing on and off, a static filled cry of her name emerged from his vocals as his spike spilled transfluids into her womb. His pleasured howl was joined minutes later by Alexx's pleasured roar as she too jumped off the cliff of pleasure and orgasmed around him as the tendrils of his spark entered her body and wrapped themselves around her heart, merging with that of Ironhide's energies, causing the most pleasure they had ever experienced.

Soon they both calmed down and Ratchet released Alexx as his chest plates closed and Alexx lay down to rest against him. A pleasured and pleased purr emanated from Ratchet as he felt Ironhide's energies float around inside him, giving him a sense of still having Ironhide with him, but inside him. He looked down to the exhausted Alexx and stroked his servo down her back, bringing it back up to the back of her head. Alexx lifted her head and Ratchet leaned up to deliver a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you Alexx, my mate" he said.

Alexx smiled and kissed him back, stroking his face plates.

"I love you too Ratchet, my medic" she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad one, though maybe not as sad as some of the others that I've written, but yeah...


End file.
